Twisted Dreams
by Heartless Misu
Summary: One hot sunny day of being a home person,Misu finds herself in Kingdom hearts game! Being the calm and rational person she was..thinks it's best to sit and enjoy the ride. Will she find it hard not to tell Sora and everyone else what was going to happen?
1. Free Falling Into Darkness

**Chapter one: Free Falling Into Dark Dreams.**

Sitting in front of the laptop in my usual search of random crap to read.

Letting out a sigh rolling my eyes. "And I'm spent.." I mumbled loudly, looking out in

the sun filled room. The sun's rays filling every corner of the room, lucky me. The hot Florida

humid air filling the place and city,smoke,car exhaust. Fun under the sun.. Fun.

Sarcasm get it? Now, looking around the room I gently placed the laptop on the brown carpet.

Feeling the coolness of the air grace my lap. "And now, for a little reading."

Extending my arm to reach for the book kicking over the Kingdom Hearts II cover.

I stared at the cover," Boredom...I will die of boredom I'm sure of it." letting my free hand

fall to ground landing on the game; a bright light circled around it swallowing my hand, then my arm.

"The hell!?!" I yelled but nothing came out it was silent, the air feeling cool air caressing my arm while taking the rest of me with my arm.

Now, closing my arms by force feeling the air rush out of my lungs wind rushing passed by honey colored curls...i

t was like I was free falling into the darkness.

Then suddenly I was standing on a glass thing? No wait..It couldn't be what I think it is. It was a stained glass window.

I stared as it in awe.."Is t-that-.."

I crossed my arms in thought, well..I was freaking out." The hell was in that soda?!?"

No,no,no..This is a dream..A detailed dream. I thought hearing the voice

that came out of nowhere. "Don't be afraid." I scoffed at this. "The hell I am.."

I replied. I blinked for a second, the platform beneath me shaking. "Wait! Hold up! this isn't

going in order!" I yelled as is shook violently, sliding me to the very edge. Then when I thought

my luck couldn't get in better, there seemed to be heartless and the end itching to push me off

into the dark abyss. My thin, very pale arms unable to hold much longer I shut my eyes tightly.

Hoping something would come to my aid. One hand slipped off, now dangling there heartless at

the other side waiting.

_**My luck. **_

Heartless slashing at my hands my fingers letting go with out

my will."Damn it!" My hand letting go. I felt myself fall into the dark abyss, my heart

pounding against my chest...I stopped landing on something soft and comfortable. Was it my bed?

Egger to open my eyes, I scanned the area, it was a plain room, a simple bed and window furnishing the

room. My ears perking up to the sound of rails, and a train coming by. "Where am I?.." I whispered, I was no girly girl. I didn't

shrieked or freaked out. I stood up, looking outside my the added window, the soft colored buildings,

the sun not shinning in it wasn't the city I lived in. "Twilight Town.." I mouthed, everything the same as the game to the

very detailed viewed from the inside of my room. Bursting out of my room with the speed of

a hyper active Tazz Damion devil, I sped out of the room. Not noticing the fact that my hair

was now strait or the fact that I had red on it. No. To actually be in the world of kingdom

hearts made me smile and worried. I knew the events to come, as did any loyal fan.

Sit back and enjoy the ride. "Roxas, wont be here..."

* * *

**Alright,this is my first I'm warning it's not so good. **

**I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters or anything related to the game(s) **

**I only own Misu. **


	2. Where's My White rabbit?

**Chapter two: Where's My White Rabbit? **

I paused. Lost in my thoughts, I

walked right in to the Usual Spot. I realized what I've done a few seconds too late,I looked around

feeling three pairs of eyes staring at me. "Uh,are you the new girl who just moved in?"

A small petite brunette asked me. Did I? Was the kingdom hearts universe stuffing me in?

I blushed and shyly and somehow came up with the words:

"S-sorry, I was just looking around and this place looked pretty cool."

Sly. was my middle name, if didn't get shy easily. Or blush with out noticing.

_'..Roxas'_ I thought wanting to see Roxas, but from the looks of it I was in the real Twilight

Town. This made me feel sorry for the nobody, knew what was going to happen to him.

"Hey,it's alright..you were just looking around." Pence said smiling at me.

"I-I'll leave sorry." Being the shy person I was I was ready to bolt out of there and

hide in my room. Until a hand grabbed my shoulder holding me back. "You don't have to be shy

about it." Hayner finally spoke, grinning. "We'll show you around." Ollete smiled, facing me.

"I'm Olete" She pointed to herself, then to Pence "This is Pence." Pence smiled and waved.

"And the one grabbing your shoulder is Hayner." Hayner noticed he hadn't let go of me, he quickly

relaesed his grip on me. "I'm M-misu.." I managed a smile. "Well,Misu

stick with us and you'll know the whole town by the end of the day." Hayner said walking out

then Pence followed,Ollete grabbing my hand taking me outside. "Thanks!" Never mind the fact

that I practically knew the whole place.

After a few hours of 'Sight seeing' we ended up were up at the bulletin boards with the odd jobs.

Ollete walked over the board, pulling me towards it. "This is where we people post for odd jobs,

when they need help. We come here when we're outta cash." She smiled, and with this I felt a bit

odd,not the holding hands part. No I held hands with friends before, but the fact that they

didn't exists. It was like Alice and wonder land and I have yet to find my white rabbit.

"One more place to visit." Pence announced "The Sandlot. but that place is Seifer's territory."

he seemed bummed by this and I guess the rest of them as well. "Seifer?" I repeated acting

innocently and clueless. Hanyer practically turned red with the mere mentioned of Seifer's name.

"Yeah,he's the leader of the 'Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee.'" Pence sighed "They sound

like they're important but really they're just a gang." Hanyer wanted to say something but

stood quite. "Maybe, they just need someone to teach them a lesson." I thought out loud.

Damn me and for not paying attention to what I said. "Yeah!" Pence cheered along with Ollete

Hayner crossed his arms. "You're my kind of girl. Can you struggle?" He asked, I must of

looked completely dumbfounded because he began explaining the game and the point of it.

After what seemed like forever, he paused "You getting any of this?" I nodded, smiling.

"So when is it?" I asked still playing the part of a dumbfounded girl

_I know when.._ Hanyer smiled at me...creepy.

"Three days from now. You're in? Most girls don't join.."

I smirked of course I was in. "I'm not like most girls."

And with that we walked towards the clock tower.

"Then it settles you and I join struggle tournament. And we'll split the rewards."

I nodded, and just couldn't wait. "Of course I will beat you guys." I said sounding confident.

"Do you know how to struggle?" Hayner asked "..Um...I think?" I mumbled blushing again.

Hayner sighed "I show ya how." I rolled my eyes slightly. "Fine. But don't cry when you fall on your butt."


	3. ReadySetGO!

And then it started, we each had our squishy weapons, ready to hit. "Ready.." We fell to fighting positions. "Set.." Holding the handle gripping it tightly. "GO!" Ollete yelled moving away from the up coming fight. We moved, quick and fast. I was first to make the move I grabbed my weapon as if I were holding a scythe, BAM! I bashed the weapon into his head, then he fell back

a few steps. SMACK! Into my stomach ,feeling the air rush out of my lungs. "Come on girly girl!",

_Oh you just screwed up! _Quickly gaining my pace I swung my weapon on the back of

his knee cap, causing him to fall backwards. I let out a smirk, placing the tip of my weapon to his

neck, and my left foot on his stomach. "Don't call me girly again.." With that the rest looked at me

in awe. "What?" I had no clue what drove me to act this way, or what gave me the strength to

do this. I mean I was no weakling, but to go at such speed and strength I figured it had to do

with the game. Since, everyone was strong and the were able to perform moves that defied the

laws or physics why couldn't I? "I'm sorry..Hayner." With that I backed away, with my head hanging in shame. Hearing a chuckle I raised my head slightly, he was chuckling. "You did pretty good for a newbie."He sat up smirking, giving me the thumbs up. "Now, can you stop with the sorries?" I just smiled, fixing my hair into place."Ya come on we're friends. friends always play fight." Pence said smiling. Freinds? When did this happen? I mean I'm not a stranger to the concept of having friends it's just that was unexpected. I **was** screwing with game and I wasn't a spectator anymore. "Yeah,friends!" I said smiling moving my bright red stray hairs out of my view. After our little version of Struggle, we walked up towards the clock tower. "I'll be right back." Olete seemed to run off with out an expatiation. I gasped the clock tower was immense ,the size of it. "Can we go up there?!" I asked like a child waiting to see Santa. "Yeah,that's were we go in the end of the day and hang out." Pence said kindly smiling. Hayner chuckled "Come on.." With that we climbed the steps. "Man it's high..." I was pointing out the obvious. We each took our seats first Hayner,then Pence, then myself and seat in between the two boys for Olette. "Thanks, we didn't noticed." Hayner said sarcastically.

After a few moments of weird chit chat Olette came in the scene "Hey guys," She called out sounding cheering walking towards the edge.

Joining us. "I knew you guys would be up here." she hid her hands behind her back. "What did ya get?" Pence asked looking towards Olette's

side. "Oh just these..." Olette replied as if it were nothing, bringing her hands out from behind her back. She held the famous blue ice creams.

"What are those?" I asked, still acting dumb. They laughed at my question. "Geez.."Hayner began." ..Misu.where did you come from? Under a rock?" He teased, as Olette passed one out

to the three of us. "This is sea-salt ice cream." Olette answered before tasting hers while the others where already licking there treats away.

"Oh." I said faking a small blush. _salt and ice-cream...this can't be good_ I thought letting out a small sigh. Then trying it. to my surprise it

wasn't bad. At first it was if I tasted a block of salt. Then the sweetness of it came in. I always wondered what it tasted like anyways.

"Hey, they don't taste half bad!" I said taking a small bite. "You guys, it's the last week of our summer vacation!" Olette announced knew this.

Hayner groaned "Aw, don't say that! You gonna give me an ulcer," I chuckled "I think you're too young to have one." Hayner made a weird face towards me I replied with the same. Pence chuckled "Not if you explode from all that Ice Cream first," He joked, the rest of laughed at Hayner's whinnying. While Hayner and I were mocking each other with faces. "Well, we have to do our homework. Before school starts." I only smiled Pence and Hayner did their best to avoid Olette's gaze. "Stupid independent study," Hayner grumbled, barely audible to Alexander. Then, looking back at them, he complained, "We've been too busy practicing for the Struggle!" I chuckled at this.


	4. Branded?

**Chapter four: Branded? Day two **

And with that we left it alone, Hayner being beaten by a girl and me wanting to have something to eat.

Yes. Eat. A whole day with nothing besides soda made me hungry. "I don't think my newly acquired home came with a fully stocked fridge."

I mumbled in the dark walking back to where ever is my new home. I could only help but smile, it was in the view of the clock tower

And I can at least nowhere it is. "..Family...Hmm,I guess. I'll have to tell them what happened when I come back home. Of course the only

One to believe me would be my mom. And maybe my siblings, but...There's nothing I can do about it now." I spoke to myself climbing the stairs

Click, click..My shoes seem to make. "So, I'm in Twilight Town first day...sixth day I should meet my white rabbit and be able to find a way home."I finally looked around my newly acquired room, it was more then I first thought it to be. It had a fridge, a bed a few stools for the kitchen marble bar.

And my large collection of books seemed to dwindle down into five chapter books. I sighed what was I going to do for the night? Sleep?

"Good god. I'm going to have to sleep." To my surprise my fridge _was_ fully stocked. And so I decide to munch down on chips while exploring

the vast space of my one room apartment. (Not really) Into the closets I went with a bag of chips in hand I found to be what looked like

Clothes. Not just any clothes it seemed to be the clothes I drew on my characters all the time...the striped skirts, shirts, the boots, the chokers.

"Holy..." Then is when I noticed the single stray of red hair that fell to my eyesight, "It's red! It's red!" My hair was red. Strait and in front of my eyes

Just like I had it before, but strait. My golden brunette like curls was now, red and strait. I couldn't help but look at the mirror. And smile.

_Watch out boys. You're not the only gender that can fight..._With that I laid down on my bed arms behind my head, sheet up to my neck.

Now, snuggled into the sheets and bed...I was a human taco. "Sweet dreams...For a twisted dreamer." Now, waking up to my accord no sunny, no car horns. It was only Seven, or at least my only piece of technology from my world that I was allowed to bring had told me so. A I mumbled rubbing my eyes, use to the fact that my bed time hair would be curls, to my surprise it was still strait. Gotta love the game characters bodys..Never change. "Shower.." I dragged my self into the shower, quickly changing into

my wardrobe. Yes, I wore the black lace chocker. Who wouldn't? I had on a black short sleve, shirt. With a long skin tight long-sleeved shirt underneath it. My once regular hazel eyes now ivory. No slipping on skin tight black jeans, spiked belt. And white converse looking shoes. Eyeliner defined the color of my eyes even more. And with that I raised the sleeves up a bit, to revel my heartless tattoo. Wait Heartless? No it was a broken heart. I knew I had a broken heart \. I was original.. A heartless Symbol...it took the place of the broken heart one. Before I could even finish it. "But, I like the broken heart," I complained to empty seat.


End file.
